


Something Sweet to Shut You Up

by Lehuitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Pack hangouts, Rambling Stiles, Red Velvet Cake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blushing/nervous Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura owns a bakery and Derek is the baker who avoids people until he meets one regular customer, Stiles Stilinski who he doesn't avoid at all and makes desserts that our Stiles' favorite and is generally emotionally constipated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet to Shut You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished and posted fic ever! I would appreciate constructive comments. I appologize in advance for excessive fluff. Enjoy Sterek!

Derek has been working at, his sister, Laura’s bakery for three years now. She roped him into it a month after opening when her baker at the time suddenly quit on her and the all but blackmailed him into the job. Oh wait no, scratch that. Blackmail was plan B after he wasn’t affected by her puppy dog eyes, he knew better than anyone her sweetness was a lie.

“Come on Der! Pleeeease?” Laura had cornered him in the kitchen of his apartment asking him to take the job for the fourth time that week. “Your cakes are to die for. It could be great and I really need you!” Her mouth fell into a pout, dark brown eyes wide and pleading.  
Derek rolled his eyes and opened the beer he had came in there for before Laura pounced. He hadn’t even heard her come in. He was really regretting giving his older sister a key. “Laura, I’ve already told you, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the innocent look fell from his sister face and was replaced with a smirk and an evil look in her eyes that he knew all too well leads to trouble. “Fine. If you don’t feel compelled to agree right now, how about after I send that video I have of you from New years a few years ago to everyone in my contacts? That includes Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora who will never let you live it down.” She leaned her weight on her elbows against the counter separating them, smile pulling wider showing her teeth. While anyone else would see sweetness, Derek saw the threat that it was. “You know the one baby bro, with the singing and dancing and sappy drunken speech?” Derek’s eyebrow had scrunched together in obvious pain and he had taken the job, much to Laura’s delight, in less than twenty seconds. He has been the baker at Wolf It Down since. 

Surprisingly, being the baker for Laura wasn’t that bad. Derek liked baking and it relaxed him. He’s never forced to work the register or deal with clients, not that it would be too good for business. He’s never been much of a people person. But it’s good. He even gets to see his friends and family more often than when he wasn’t working here, but he’s never going to tell them he enjoys their company or they’d never let it go. Erica and Isaac work across the street at a hair salon they own together and Boyd doesn’t work around them, but his schedule is pretty flexible during the day so he pops in whenever he meets Erica for lunch or is picking her up when she gets off. Cora even convinced Laura to give her a part time job working as the cashier for the summer a year ago that never quite ended when summer did, even though she’s balancing that and college classes. Laura runs the business, but is usually up front doing what she calls “providing much needed customer care”.  
Through most of everyday and sometimes into the night, Derek is covered in sugar, or icing, or flour. It’s part of the job and Erica never misses a chance to comment on it when she, Boyd, and Isaac stop in after work. "Derek, honey. You are aware that baking doesn’t require you dipping your head in the flour right?” She smiles sweetly, pointing a long manicured nail at the small patches of powder in his short black hair. He rolls his eyes as he takes the seat across from her at one of the tables near the counter. The bakery is still open, but there aren’t any customers at the moment and because Cora isn’t working today, Laura straightens up behind the counter, while talking with the group.  
It’s one of Derek’s favorite parts of the day, getting to take a break and sit and talk with his friends. It’s peaceful, well as peaceful as it can get with Erica and Laura. Derek barely registered the bell on the door ringing indicating a new customer until Laura was squealing. “Stiles!” The guy looked young with long limbs and brown hair sticking up in every direction and Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from the interaction. "You haven’t been in in a week and you’re later than usual.”, crossing her arms disapprovingly in front of her as he leaned his hands on the counter. Derek couldn’t fully see his face, but could see the upturned nose and the way he threw his head back and laughed at Laura’s disapproval, the way his long pale neck elongated, the sound of his laughter echoing in Derek’s head after he had stopped.  
“I know. I know!” He held his hands up in surrender, wiggling his long fingers. Derek really shouldn’t be having thoughts about this guys fingers right now. “I’ve been swamped with work! I’ve been pulling all nighters, researching, writing papers. You know the other day I had highlighter all over my face from where I had fallen asleep while studying! I had it there all day Laura! All day! Didn’t even notice.” Laura was smiling now, laughing at the boy in front of her as he threw his hands around to somehow convey his reasons while he talked. Derek couldn’t help but worry about him knocking something over or hurting someone, but still found it endearing despite himself. "This is my reward Laura. I can’t have distractions like the heavenly baked goods and your dazzling presence when I’m supposed to be working!” Derek’s ears started to heat up at the compliment of his baking without his permission. “My last exam was this morning, which is why I’m late, but that means I’m done! My summer is here and you’re stuck with me every day at any time of day!” Laura pretended to shudder as she handed him his order she obviously already knew and had been packing it up while he rambled. Derek couldn’t help but get stuck on the detail that this guy would be in the shop everyday for the next couple of months at least.  
That’s when a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face. Isaac pulled his hand away and the three gave him knowing looking. Boyd, leaning back in his chair and throwing an arm around Erica, gave a pointed look in the direction of the counter. “Earth to Derek.” Erica laughs at the lost look on Derek’s face. “We’ve been trying to get your attention.” She pauses glancing up to assess the customer, red nails tapping against her chin. “But it seems something else has stolen it.”, smile almost predatory. Derek doesn’t have enough time to stop her before she’s yelling, “Hey Laura, who’s your friend?” Derek tenses up, face and ears heating up, as Laura all but drags the flailing boy to the table.  
“Guys, this is my favorite regular Stiles Stilinski.”  
Before he can greet them Erica is asking, “Stilinski? The sheriff’s kid?”  
“Yeah that’s me. But don’t tell him I’m here that often. He’ll give me puppy dog eyes that he doesn’t get any of the literally to die for desserts. He’s on a diet and he has to think of his health first.”  
Laura chuckles, “like the sheriff doesn’t come in once a week.” Stiles looks offended that she would serve his father before she is batting a hand at him to move on. “Stiles, these are my friends Erica and Isaac, they run the hair salon across the street, and Boyd, Erica’s fiance. And this is my baby brother Derek, who as you might be able to tell from his appearance, is the baker here.”  
Derek looked up to find Stiles staring at him, light brown eyes wide, and looking as if he had swallowed his own tongue. Derek, not knowing what to do with Stiles’ full attention solely on him, he could only stare back. When Stiles finally finds the words he seemed to have lost he’s stuttering through them, obviously nervous. “Y-You make all the deserts?” Derek simply nods, eyebrows coming to scrunch down in confusion. He thought him being the baker had been made clear. Stiles made a choked noise and then seemed to find his voice again because that’s when he began to ramble. “You make all the heavenly food? Jesus christ they’re so amazing. I could write a sonnet on how good the red velvet cake is, it’s my personal favorite.. I can’t believe I’ve never met you before. I feel like I’m your biggest fan or something. But I guess you’re always in the back working though. That’s a shame.” His hands fly up, face panicking as if he said something wrong. “Not that I’d want you to stop baking! Obviously, I’d want that to keep happening. Wouldn’t want to deprive the customers of the sole reason they come here, but they’d probably keep coming if they knew you looked like..” he paused eyes looking Derek up and down, flailing hand gesturing after. “... well look like you.” He scrunched up his face as if in pain and Derek couldn’t help but find the expression cute. “Why are you guys still letting me talk?” Derek’s ears and face were burning by the time Stiles finished talking and Laura and Erica were practically cackling.  
Derek stood, not sure if he could handle anymore of Stiles presence before he did something stupid, like ask him out or kiss him. He cleared his throat, not trusting his voice. “I should get back to the kitchen.” He turned to look Stiles in the eye, almost overwhelmed by being able to see his face this close, this clear. He gave him a small smile and a “Thank you Stiles.” before turning and heading to the back. He didn’t miss the way Stiles beamed at him and called “anytime!” as he walked away. Derek absolutely did not make honey cake because it reminded him of a certain pair of eyes, or chocolate chip cookies because it looked like scattered moles. He didn’t. 

True to his word, Stiles was at the bakery every day. Sometimes he would show up when the group was around, if he showed up then he would drag along any combination of his three friends, Scott, Allison, and Lydia. Scott was Stiles best friend and Derek liked the kid alright, but he and isaac had instantly bonded. Allison was Scott’s girlfriend and Lydia’s best friend. They were cute together, Scott and Allison, but almost sickenly so. But Allison was sweet and had a dimpled smile you couldn’t not love. Lydia was the scary one. She was apparently super smart according to Stiles and equally terrifying. Unfortunately for them all her, Erica, and Laura got along swimmingly. But there were days when he would show up during the late morning lull and he’d be alone.  
The first time he showed up alone after their first meeting, Derek heard him talking with Cora at the counter and had to resist the urge to go out in see him, he had no reason to and never had done it before. But then he heard Stiles saying his name and he couldn’t help but listen in. Stiles was practically interrogating his sister on him. Stiles wanted to know about him. He could hear the loud huff from his sister before she said, “Ask him yourself.”, and yelled Derek’s name. He almost dropped the sugar he was measuring in surprise. He quickly knocked some of the sugar off his t-shirt and ran his hands through his hair, knowing it must be a mess. When he stepped out of the door he was met with a blushing Stiles and a smirking Cora pushing passed and patting him on the shoulder, muttering, “Have fun you too.”  
Derek shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached Stiles. “Oh hey Derek. How’s it going! Good? That’s good.” He cleared his throat, face still burning.  
Derek couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hey Stiles.”  
“How’s the baking going? Make anything new?” Stiles leaned up against the counter trying to appear casual but misses by a mile. In fact he misses the counter too and falls into the floor all limbs and flailing.  
“Stiles!” Derek rushes around the counter to find Stiles sprawled out on the floor rubbing the back of his head. Kneeling down, Derek rests his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles are you okay?” He asked, worry coating his voice as Stiles’ big brown eyes blinked up at him.  
“Doing pretty good now.” He said and then made a pained face as if he didn’t mean to say that.  
Derek helps Stiles to his feet, reluctantly letting go of the him. “I just made red velvet cake actually.” He says quickly.  
Stiles face lights up at that and groans in a way that makes Derek’s face and ears heat up. “Your red velvet cake is my favorite dude!”  
“Yeah I remember you saying that.” He says before he realizes it. Stiles face goes into a shocked awe expression. “I’ll go get you a piece.” When he gets back he packs the cake up and hands it over to Stiles who starts to pull out his wallet, but Derek raises a hand to stop him. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.”  
Stiles smiled wide at him again, making his knees a little weak. “Thanks Derek.” He started to back up towards the door. “I’ll see you later?” Derek nodded and then Stiles was gone. Cora made jokes about the love birds for the rest of the day and everyday Stiles came in Derek made up a reason to go out and talk to him.

“Let me do your hair!” Erica was reaching out her hand trying to touch Stiles’ hair as he ducked and ran away from her through the bakery.  
“No my hair is great! What’s wrong with my hair?” Derek chose this moment to come through the kitchen door and step into the lobby. “Derek!” Stiles yelped and ran and hid behind him, long finger burning into Derek’s hips. “You like my hair right? You won’t let Erica get her claws in it will you?” Derek looked over his shoulder to see Stiles giving him big puppy dog eyes and a pout and he melted.  
“I like Stiles’ hair.” He said simply looking back at Erica, but he could feel Stiles’ eyes stuck on the side of his face, could almost see the look of awe.  
“You like my hair?” Derek thought Stiles sounded hopeful, but he pushed that thought away.  
“Yeah, yeah I do.” He didn’t dare look at Stiles when he said and then turned away to meet their friends, Stiles following after.  
Before they all left and finished closing up Scott and Stiles were having a get together at their apartment and all of them better be there. Stiles threatened them all in a very detailed way if any of them dared to not show up.  
“I’m serious guys. You better be there.” Derek laughs and Stiles spins on him pointing an accusing finger at him. “That means you too Sourwolf!”  
Derek holds up in surrender. “Okay I’ll be there.” Stiles beams and Derek knows he made the right choice.

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Scott suggested, dopey grin on his face. They had been at apartment for awhile and party was dying down, everyone getting tired and decided it was a good idea. It was a tight fit into the living room, but they figured it out. Boyd was in the armchair with Erica on his lap. Scott and Allison were on the loveseat with Isaac beside their feet. The couch was squeezed full with Cora, Laura, Lydia, Stiles, and then Derek pressed up against the arm. Derek could feel the line of heat of Stiles pressed up against him and five minutes into the movie it’s all he could think about, especially since Stiles kept squirming, as if he couldn’t get comfortable.  
“Stiles will you sit still?” Lydia almost hissed.  
“Sorry Lyds, it’s a tight fit, can’t get comfortable.”  
Derek let out a sigh and without thinking and put an arm around Stiles and pulled him into his side. Once he processed what he did, he tenses up, but then Stiles is tentatively laying his head on Derek’s shoulder and breathing out a contented sigh. Derek’s chest flutters and he feels himself get impossibly comfortable.  
When Derek wakes up it’s dark, the tv is off and there is a weight on his chest. The room is empty except for him and a sleeping Stiles. He looks down at his watch and it’s nearly 3am so he assumes everyone went home or to bed. He feels Stiles shift on his chest, fingers curling into his shirt and pushing his face into Derek’s chest before he wakes up and tenses. Stiles looks up at Derek, doe eyes blinking large dark lashes, a breath away from his face. Derek’s hand freezes from where he was absentmindedly tracing patterns on the younger man’s back. “Hey.” Stiles whispered.  
“Hey.” Derek’s heart was hammering in his chest and he did what any coward would do when faced with something so overwhelmingly beautiful, he broke their moment. “Uh, it’s late. I should probably be getting home.”  
Stiles seemed to remember himself and sat up rubbing a hand through his hair. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll walk you out.” They said their goodbyes without a promise to see eachother again and Derek couldn’t help but kick himself for leaving things unfinished. 

He worked all through the next three days, not leaving the kitchen and avoiding listening for any particularly loud and clumsy customers. He was in the middle of making his fourth red velvet related dessert when he heard the door open behind on the other side of the room. “Laura, I told you I didn't want to talk abo-” He turned to find himself face to face with honey brown eyes.  
Stiles wrung his hands together nervously, “Uh, Laura let me back.” He took a step forward, hesitant smile tugging at his lips. “What are you making?” He pointed to the red batter on the counter.  
Derek cleared his throat, shaking off the shock. “I’ve been making red velvet cake.” He paused. “and red velvet cupcakes, and a red velvet roll, and even a red velvet milkshake.” His face was burning at the small confession.  
Stiles face almost splits from his smile and Derek feels like he’s been punched by the force of it. “Now that sounds like something I gotta try.” He took another step forward and shrugged, eyes never leaving Derek’s. “Maybe I can help? You know, with the baking of the red velvet themed desserts.” His voice wavered towards the end, becoming unsure.  
Derek grinned, “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
Two hours later they’re both covered in red batter and white icing, laughing. “How do you do this all the time?”  
Derek shrugged still smiling, “It’s a lot easier when I don’t have any distractions.”  
Stiles laughs and takes a step closer to Derek, their chests almost touching. “Oh I’m a distraction am I?”  
Derek glanced down at Stiles lips and moved forward without thought. “The biggest distraction.”  
They were barely an inch apart now, Stiles hand moving up to cup Derek’s cheek, feeling the stubble under his palm. He smiles wickedly, “So shut me up with something sweet.”  
Derek laughed breath blowing out, “You’re an idio-” He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. After a second of shock he surged into the kiss, pulling a happy noise from Stiles and nearly knocking him off his feet. When he pulled back he had a flushed and smiling Stiles in his arms. He wiped some icing off of Stiles pale cheek and silently thanked Laura for blackmailing him into this job.


End file.
